1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data display device for a machine tool for displaying information based on a specified condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus for displaying data obtained from a numerical control apparatus which controls movement of a servo motor has been known. Such a display apparatus provides visual information relating to movement of the servo motor such as a position, a velocity and acceleration of the drive shaft or the like, which is useful for evaluation of the movement of the servo motor. JP-A-2003-75472 discloses a method and an apparatus for displaying on a screen control information obtained from a numerical control apparatus which controls a servo motor such that the information of waveform data overlaps with one another.
In some cases, a data set including parameters specified by the numerical control apparatus and data relating to movement of the servo motor corresponding to the parameters are stored so as to be associated with each other. Such a data set facilitates evaluation of the parameters, and assists in determining how parameters should be specified in order to control the servo motor as desired.
However, as the number of those data set increases, time required to search and select an appropriate data set for a desired control condition tends to become longer, making it difficult to perform parameter adjustments efficiently. Therefore, there is a need for a data display device for a machine tool adapted to more effectively display necessary information.